


Things Are Different Now

by dyslexia



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Established Relationship, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Needy Baz, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Stupid Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexia/pseuds/dyslexia
Summary: Baz needed something, and it took Simon a long time to finally figure it out.





	Things Are Different Now

**Author's Note:**

> Post Grad Fic. Simon and Baz live together, and Simon doesn’t have wings or a tail.

Simon straddled Baz’s hips, and leaned over with his full weight, so his lips were a breath from Baz’s ear. His breath was warm when he whispered. He went down, placing a kiss on Baz’s soft, pale neck. The slow kiss eased into a surprising, real bite. Baz sputtered and gasped. Simon heard the slap of Baz’s hand covering his mouth, trying to muffle his reaction.

 

“No you don’t, I wanna hear you loud and clear,” Simon smiled. 

 

Without missing a beat, Simon grabbed Baz’s wrist, pinning his arm above his head, and teasingly lapped at the new bite mark. Baz squirmed underneath him, and muttered something how biting his neck was a sick joke. However, his hips did jump against Simon, and then a quiet, breathy sound slipped from his lips. Simon felt so lightheaded, and high on... Baz. And Baz felt exactly the same about Simon. He felt like Simon was channeling his power through him again. Even without his magic, Simon still radiated an intoxicating energy. And Simon couldn’t help feeling intoxicated by Baz all the time. 

 

Simon was solid and firm above his needy, mewling boyfriend. He acted like it was easy to hold Baz in place. Baz had long legs, and was still taller, but Simon was immovable muscle. Since graduating, Simon had been working out, and Baz could feel it. Sure, Baz’s superstength could push him off, but actually, with Simon’s burning hands, and commanding position, Baz was delighted to feel helpless and paralyzed. 

 

Simon had hardly touched him, but Baz was already beginning to unravel. He bucked his hips up again, only because he thought Simon might press him down into the mattress harder.

 

—-

 

A few days earlier

 

Penelope and Simon were sipping coffee in a downtown cafe. Penelope had ordered a soy vanilla cappuccino and Simon had an iced coffee which was filled with more sweetener than coffee. Penelope was studying for university, and Simon was playing snake on his phone with a scone in his other hand. They’d claimed a nice spot by a glass window, and the cafe was relatively empty. They comfortablely hung out in silence as they each did their own thing.

 

Simon pipped up, “So Baz has been acting-“

 

But before he could finish, Penelope whipped her hand up, and pointed a pencil right at his face, as if she was threatening him with her wand. 

 

“Simon. Snow.” She barked, “You are my best friend for life, and I will always listen to what you have to say, but if you are going to fill the air with nothing but Baz, then I will-“

 

Simon smiled sheepishly as he interrupted her, “Okay, sorry! I’ll try to stop constantly talking about Baz, but Penny, I need help with something I don’t understand, like, I really need your help.” 

 

Penelope rested her hand on her chin, and gave Simon the look she gave when she knew exactly what he was going to say next. Sometimes Simon wondered if she was actually mind reading, or if she just knew him too well. 

 

“Baz has been acting cryptic again, like an annoying cat, but he won’t tell me what he wants.”

 

Penelope glared at Simon like he was a moron. Simon coughed, and continued explaining. 

 

“He’s been restless, staring at me a lot, and it’s usually when I’m changing into pajamas, or getting ready in the morning. He’ll be really clingy one moment and then cold and distant the next. But seriously, he hasn’t been kissing me much anymore. Baz has been more moody than normal.” Penelope’s fingers drummed on the table. “Do you know what’s going on?” Simon asked. 

 

“Simon, you guys have been living in your new apartment for about a year, right?” Penelope took a sip from her cappuccino. 

 

Simon nodded.

 

Penelope looked Simon square in the the eye, but then her eyes wandered, and her voice trailed off, “Oh Simon... I feel so sorry for him sometimes, imagine that, feeling empathy for Baz. I love you Simon, but you can be painfully dense.” She sighed loudly. “Baz is almost a twenty year old gay boy, and you still don’t know what he needs?”

 

Simon leaned over the table. “What? What is it?” 

 

“Simon, that’s it, that’s the issue. You don’t know Baz’s needs. That’s something you two have to communicate about.” 

 

Simon set his scone down, and leaned back in his chair. He was listening, but he couldn’t help closing his eyes, feeling helpless and dumb. Penelope continued on. “Besides, I can tell it’s becoming an issue. I can see it all over his face everytime I come over.”

 

“But... we kiss... and hold hands... and make out.” Simon opened his eyes and softly added, “I jerk him off sometimes....” Simon was deep in thought now. “...he really likes that, a lot.” 

 

“OF COURSE HE DOES!” Penelope harshly whispered back. He shut her textbook and set down her ceramic mug. “Come with me, Simon, we gotta go. This isn’t how I planned to spend my Sunday, but I knew this would come up sooner than later.”

 

Simon’s eyes were lost as he obediently picked up his stuff too. “What are we doing?” 

 

Penelope was already at the door. Simon caught up to her, and she was already typing addresses into her google maps app. “We’re going to get you everything you need to satisfy your boyfriend.”

 

Simon blinked at her with a clueless expression Penelope was too familiar with. She sighed, and rephrased her words.

 

“Baz wants you to top him, Simon.” 

 

——

 

“Simon...” Baz exhaled. He almost didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice. 

 

Baz’s face was pressed into his pillow, and Simon’s large hand was planted on the back of his neck. His long, dark hair fell around everything, and his cheek was turned slightly to the side just so he could breathe. His back was curved upwards, and his knees were spread apart, propping up his ass. His clothes were gone, but Simon was somehow still fully dressed. Two of his fingers were fully inside Baz, and he was pulling them back and forth at the slowest pace imaginable. Baz knew he was being gentle and caring, but could also tell Simon was probably getting off on torturing him.  

 

“Baz.” Simon breathed as he marveled at how easily Baz’s body received him.

 

He twisted his wrist, making Baz’s whole torso practically jolt. He responded with a loud “ _ Ah. _ ” 

 

Baz rose his hips, and tried to meet Simon’s hand, non-verbally begging for more. Simon pressed more pressure on the hand against his neck, pushing Baz deeper into the pillow, reminding him who was in charge. Baz felt his dick strain even more.

 

“Oh, do you... like that?” Simon asked.

 

Baz couldn’t see, but he could practically hear the smirk crossing Simon’s face.

 

Simon did it again, but his time he pulled his fingers out, and pushed them back in on a twist, experimenting with how Baz would take it. Baz whimpered, tucking his face fully back into the pillow, furious with how easily it was to make him feel this weak. He could feel his thighs straining.

 

“Okay, are you ready for three?” Simon asked gleefully, teasing his prostate with a curl of his fingers.

 

Baz frantically nodded into the pillow, not trusting his voice to carry properly. 

 

Simon pulled his fingers out completely before sinking in with all three. They went in easier than Baz had expected, and he could feel the extra lube dripping down his inner thigh. Simon had used way too much, but that was alright. His wet skin made him shiver, and Simon was moving smoothly and moving faster. 

 

Baz thrust up against Simon, trying to match his pace. Simon let him, and in return, he fingerfucked Baz with all his heart. They kept up a good rhythm, and Baz’s thighs began to shake. The pressure in his gut was starting to build in that oh too  familiar way, and Baz’s eyes shot open. 

 

He suddenly stilled his hips and barked, “Simon, stop.”

 

Simon halted immediately. He slid his fingers out, and removed his hand from the back of Baz’s neck. Simon asked, “Did I hurt you?” His voice was heavy with worry.

 

“No, fucktoy, you were doing a great job, too good actually.” Baz turned his head, and brushed his hair off his sticky face. “I’m close, really close, and Simon, I want you to be...” His breath got caught in his throat. “...inside me.” 

 

At that, Simon grabbed Baz’s shoulders, and effortlessly flipped him over. Baz liked the manhandling, a lot. Now Baz was on his back, looking straight into Simon’s shining eyes. “I have one condition,” Simon declared. 

 

“And what is that?” 

 

Simon leaned over Baz’s bare torso, so his lips were tickling Baz’s ear. In a low tone, Simon whispered, “I’m going to fuck you just like this. I’m want to see your pretty face when you cum.”

 

Baz’s breath hitched, his cock ached, and it head hopelessly swam.

 

“Fuck me, Simon,” Baz panted.

 

Baz’s voice sounded much breathier than he’d intended.

 

Simon replied with a hard kiss, and a hand around Baz’s cock. Baz kissed him back like his life depended on it, and Simon squeezed him without mercy. 

 

Baz wondered if this was how he was going to die right now, right under Simon Snow. 

 

Simon lifted himself off, and Baz could hear the crinkling of plastic bag he’d left on the bed. He pulled out a cherry flavored condom, 

 

_ A flavored condom? What audacity _ . Baz thought internally.

 

Simon finally unzipped his jeans. Baz watched his own chest rise and fall as Simon rolled on the condom. His guts were twisting with anticipation, and then Simon was ready.

 

Baz spread his legs, feeling exposed and addictively vulnerable. His heart was going fast, and every part of him was dancing with energy. Simon pumped his dick a few times with lube, and then he was crawling over Baz. 

 

“Hey.” He smiled like he was keeping a secret.

 

“Hello, Simon.” 

 

“We’re really doing this.”

 

Baz felt the tip of his cock prodding his ass. Baz held his breath, and Simon lined himself up.

 

“....I’ve wanted this for...” Baz’s eyes fluttered. “I can’t even tell you how long.” 

 

Baz didn’t even realize he’d said that out loud.

 

That’s when Simon nuzzled into his neck, and pushed himself in, deep. Baz closed his eyes, and gripped Simon’s back, adjusting and relishing in the feeling. Simon Snow was inside  _ him. Finally. _ His body felt like he was melting, and like everything was Simon, and Simon was melting everywhere around him. Baz felt intoxicated, and blissfully dizzy with desire. His eyes fluttered, and his skin felt way too hot.

 

Then Simon tenderly murmured, “I love you, Baz,” 

 

“Simon, what-“ But Baz shut up when Simon started to move. 

 

They fucked. They fucked like how they’d both been fantasizing for countless months. Simon was relentless, and Baz only encouraged him to be rougher, and faster. Baz found himself chanting Simon’s name over and over again. But damn, Simon was so large and strong, and Baz was still spellbound in the moment. Neither one of them could believe this was real. They were both utterly delirious on eachother.

 

“Baz, you feel so fucking good.” Simon huffed, pushing and pulling himself deeper and harder, over and over again. “You’re so fucking amazing, babe. God, fuck-”

 

Baz replied with a loud, wanton moan. He cried, and whined, but didn’t care how he sounded. He was getting exactly what he wanted. He could only see stars. And Simon. Everything was Simon, and everything was perfect.

 

Simon planted another kiss down on his lips, and Baz met him eagerly, biting his lip, and carving out his mouth with his tongue.

 

“Simon, Simon, Simon,” He breathed between kisses. “Don’t stop, please, I can’t- I’m gonna-”

 

“You can cum, Baz. Let me watch you.” Simon pulled his angelic face away, so he could look down his gorgeous boyfriend bounce on his cock. He thrust shallower and faster, trying to help Baz get over the edge. He snapped the image into his mental memory. 

 

Baz tightly shut his eyes, and let go.

 

Electricity and magic electrocuted Baz’s entire body. His vision blanked, his ears popped, and the world seemed to disappear for just a moment. When Baz’s entire body tightened and clenched, that’s when Simon came. His eyes blurred, and his whole body released all of his tension. 

 

He dropped his arms, and let his heavy body drop on top of Baz. Together, they laid in euphoria.

 

______

  
  


Simon stared at the ceiling, and so did Baz. They were both dizzy, panting, and speechless. They’d been laying there side by side for over ten minutes, but neither of them could say anything. 

 

Baz was the first to break the silence.

 

“Did you... mean what you said, during all that?” Baz’s words trailed off.

 

Baz’s voice was quiet and scratchy, and his words were hard to hear, and sprinkled with nervous uncertainty.

 

“What?” Simon rolled on his side, and propped his head up with a hand. 

 

“You said you loved me.” Baz continued to stare at the ceiling, not making eye contact with Simon. His voice sounded distant. “What was that? Was that true, Snow?”

 

He didn’t want to be lied to. 

 

Simon smiled so wide his eyes crinkled. “Hmmm,” he hummed out loud.

 

“Or was that just your dick talking,” Baz snapped back, trying to cover up his emotional vulnerability.

 

Simon wrapped his other arm around Baz’s waist, and pulled him in till they were chest to chest and nearly mouth to mouth.

 

“I love you, Baz.” Simon told him proudly.

 

Baz scoffed, and tried to turn away.

 

Simon’s voice got urgent, and he pulled him tighter. “No, I seriously mean it, you’re the most important person I’ve ever had in my life. I think I’ve loved you for a long time. I don’t care how cursed your ass is, I love you.”

 

Baz darkly laughed. “Well, did you really have to declare it then? Right before you fucked me? I swear Simon, having your cock up my ass, and having ‘ _ I love you _ ’ dropped at the same time,  that was almost enough to kill me.” 

 

This time Simon laughed, and began kissing Baz. Baz opened up for him, and let his hands lazily wander around Simon’s muscular arms. God, he loved this moron too. 

 

Simon pulled back. “I said what I said because... it felt right. I just did it, like everything I do. And besides, you just looked... so beautiful.” 

 

Baz blinked, and felt his face get hot, and his heart jump again. Simon had such a powerful effect over him, it was unbearable. 

 

Baz snuggled into Simon’s chest, and dusted his lips over Simon’s collarbone. He could feel his hot blood pumping through his veins. He kissed, and dragged his teeth over his skin, but of course, didn’t bite. He could hear Simon’s loud breathing, and Simon’s hand threaded through his hair. 

 

“I’d like to do this again,” Baz privately smiled into Simon’s skin.

 

“Me too.”

 

And Simon squeezed Baz’s ass. 

 

In return, he cackled and twisted Simon’s nipple. Simon yelped out in pain, and instantly pinned Baz down.

 

“Are you fucking with me right now?” Simon shouted.

 

Baz grinned. Simon was way to easy to rile up.

 

“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing this whole goddamn time?”

 

Simon tightened his grip on Baz’s pinned arms, and challenged him. “Are you ready for round two?”

 

“Can you handle it?”

 

“Can  _ you  _ handle it??” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Simon let go of Baz’s arms so he could cradle Baz’s face in his hands, and give him a kiss neither of them ever forgot. 


End file.
